In June, 1972, a major field investigation of the attitudinal and behavioral effects of the initial integration of previously all-white suburban nieghborhoods was undertaken. An interview methodology was used to assess a broad range of variables reflecting the residents' response to having black neighbors. Comparison neighborhoods into which a white family had moved were included to study differential processes of assimilation into the neighborhood. Interviews were conducted at several points in time to examine temporal effects on the various dependent measures. The primary objectives of the proposed grant period are (1) to complete the coding and analysis of the data obtained in these interviews and (2) to collect archival data on the rate of turnover and resale values of homes in the neighborhoods studied.